


Drabbles

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: Dragon Age, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers





	Drabbles

Dani smiled at Sana once he got the door open "After you, love."

She smiled back as she made her way past him and into the house "So what are we-" she stopped.

Adrian raised an eyebrow at her "What are you doing in my palace you soul sucking demon?" he asked in a passive tone.

Sana looked at Dani "What is he doing?"

"We learned about the Roman Empire in history class the other day and ever since then he's been going on this Emperor Adrian thing. It's another one of his phases."

Adrian smiled at the sight of his best friend "Oh my darling your home. Now you can keep the palace safe while I go out." he said hopping up out of his chair. "But before I go I've made some important decisions. I've decided that I want my horse to be my first council. Sana when I die I want you to take my place as Emperor, I don't like you but you know how to rule people with a fair and just hand. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and stand on park benches and sing some new war songs I made up." he pushed past her and walked out the door, leaving Sana thoroughly confused.

Dani, on the other hand, was used to his friends antics by now. Instead of making some snide remark he shrugged "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

~

He couldn't believe this, it couldn't be happening, but the sharp stabbing pain in his chest told him it was. His friend was dead, and he hadn't been able to do a single thing about it. "Well Adri, seems like you were right, all good things come to an end." he said, knowing he would get no answer. Yet it still hurt when he got no reply, just a cold hard stone with Adrian's name, including his real last name, staring back at him. It was like being mocked in a weird sort of way.

He flinched as he felt something wet hit his cheek. At first he thought he was crying but as more drops fell he knew it was raining. Great. 

He reached out then, tracing the A on the headstone, and he really did start crying. He had held it in since the funeral had started and now that it was over and he was the only person left he felt like he could finally let it out. "It's not fair!" he yelled, pounding his fists against the ground "It's not FUCKING FAIR! All you wanted Adrian, to marry Lexi, have kids, and become one of the greatest vampires in history. It's all been taking away from you just like you were from me and it's not fair." a violent sob broke out of his chest and his head fell forward against the headstone. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I could have saved you and I didn't." he kissed the cold hard stone "I love you, Adrian, I'll never forget you."

~

Aiden sighed happily and cuddled closer to Chase "That was wonderful." he said, gently tracing a finger across his boyfriend's bare chest.

The older boy smiled "I'm glad you think so," he kissed him on the forehead "Just don't tell Jeanne, she'll gut me."

"Why would I tell your older sister we had sex? Chase you're not making any sense."

He shrugged "I dunno, just thought I'd throw that out there."

Adien chuckled "You're so silly." he kissed him "but I guess that's why I love you."

"You guess?"

"No," he shook his head "I know."

~

I cast a glance around the..... school, as the mortals seem to call it, and sneered in disgust. Seeing all these humans in one place, their scent overwhelming me, made me sick. They could all fester and rot for all I cared, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her.

How I hated the thought of her being here and not locked away with me for all eternity killed me. Thinking that only made the sick feeling settling in my stomach intensify. Once I had her all would be right and then we could rule these disgusting creatures and I'd make them pay for them ever daring to take her away from me all those years ago.

Pleasure shot through me at the thought. All those human's bowing down at my feet, serving me and my Joan and hoping I decide to have mercy upon them and not take their lives. I would eventually kill them of course, and revel in the feeling of their blood splattering all over me but that would be all in due time, not until I've had my fun and played my games.

~

I watched them. Saw their smiles and saw every kiss they gave each other. It broke my heart. She was supposed to be mine. I loved her more than he ever could and yet she cast me aside to run off and be with him.

What had I done? Why didn't she just tell me what I had done wrong? I could have fixed it, done all I could to make it up to her. Instead she did this to me, broke my heart and went running to Aiden immediately afterwards. 

I covered my face with my hands, feeling the wet fabric of my mask against my skin, unaware that I had been crying. I was so busy watching them that I didn't notice Bailey sitting down beside me.

"Alexandre." she said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my heart.

"When did you get back?" I asked, voice shaky.

"Just now." she replied "And I can tell you it's good to be home. Coldfront certainly lives up to it's name."

I chuckled and leaned over, pressing the softest of kisses to her lips "I'm just glad you're back, here, with me."

~

Valendrik made a soft noise as Farkas gently scratched behind his ears. Shortly after becoming a werewolf he began picking up distinctly canine habits.

Farkas smiled "I find it weird how you love this and I don't and never have."

"Maybe it's a psychological thing." he said shrugging. He looked over to Lydia "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

She frowned at him "Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with the people. I. Live. With."

"You can spend time with us tomorrow, now go away."

She huffed "Fine."

Farkas watched her as she got up and stormed upstairs "What's up with you two lately? I'd say you fight like a married couple but we're married and we don't fight like that."

Valendrik tilted his head back and smiled at him "What are you talking about, we never fight, or, at least, we haven't yet."

"Don't change the subject."

"Alright if you want to drag dark into light. I knocked something over when I came home the other night, she yelled at me, so I kinda went into her room and knocked everything over and now she's mad at me."

"Hmm, I wonder why?"

"Beats me."

~

"I wanted to thank you." 

Duran looked up at the sound of the voice and saw that Leliana had sat down beside him "What for?"

"For helping me with Marjolaine. I couldn't have gotten rid of her without you."

"Oh, well yes, I couldn't let you go that alone now could I. I don't think you'd be here now if I would've let you go off alone. I could never have forgiven myself if something happened to you."

Leliana smiled and kissed him on the cheek "You're a very sweet man, you know that."

The dwarf felt his cheeks grow hot "Eh-heh, thank you."

She giggled "Aww look, I made you blush. How cute."

"Uh, I uh."

"I'll stop now if I'm embarrassing you too much."

"Oh no, you're fine. I'm just not used to all this...... affection." he smiled and took one of her hands in his "I like it."

She squeezed his hand "I like it, too."


End file.
